O no respondo
by The Evil Morrigan
Summary: Reto-Au: Instituto. El dios del instituto tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies, a todos menos un ratoncito de biblioteca. Que pasaría sí a Loki se le da la oportunidad perfecta. Advertencias: sugerencia, yaoi. Sin sexo explicito.


O no respondo.

Luego de una exhaustiva clase de deportes y una refrescante ducha Loki, el llamado dios por las chicas de la secundaria, se disponía a irse a casa. Su objetivo fue desviado al pasar fuera del laboratorio y ver al sabelotodo Bruce Banner completamente absorto en sus tonterías químicas.

Linda cara Banner, lástima que no la muestres más seguido-

Loki era conocido por sus amoríos tanto con chicas como chicos, no era ningún secreto que hasta el serio deportista Clint había tenido algo con él, Natasha cayó en sus brazos luego del baile de primavera, Steve tuvo un inolvidable encuentro en los camarines, e incluso se rumoreaba que tenía una secreta relación con su hermanastro menor Thor. Pero el ratón de laboratorio ni siquiera volteo ante el comentario hacia su trasero, el llamado "Rey" de la secundaria no tenía ningún poder ante su fascinación a las ciencia y eso le enfurecía, quería ver a Banner postrado ante sus pies, rogando por su atención.

-el club de descerebrados es en el salón contiguo, Laufeyson-

mmmh…- la media sonrisa del azabache mientras cerraba la puerta hubiera sido la causa de múltiples desmayos, pero no con el futuro científico. Este simplemente era inmune a sus encantos.

-nunca te han dicho Banner que no es bueno ser descortés con tus mayores- Bruce sentía la voz del mayor cada vez más cercana.

-disculpa, a veces se me olvida que eres de la tercera edad. Te lo diré directamente, Lárgate de aquí Loki-

-Lo siento niño bonito, pero no puedo dejar tu indiferencia impune-

El susurro en su oído, la manos sujetando firmemente sus caderas, el calor de un cuerpo pegándose al él y el factor sorpresa hicieron que bruce soltara los frascos que dieron de lleno al suelo.

-¡Serás gillipollas Lauferson! ¡Sabes que has hecho! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!

El pequeño Bruce no podía ante la fuerza del mayor, sabia en que puntos sujetarlo. Le volteo y le robo un beso. Bruce no se rendiría y mordió el labio inferior de Loki con todas sus fuerzas haciendo al dios sangrar.

-Mierda, pagaras por eso enano- sometiendo al chico hasta dejarle de rodillas- además tu camisa es verde, mi verde y no tienes derecho a usar verde loki sin mi permiso- decreto el rey arrancando de un tirón los botones de la camisa exponiendo el tonificado torso del investigador oculto entre las capas de ropa.

-Vaya Banner sabía que tenías potencial pero esto, me agradas aún más-

Sujetaba las manos de su presa mientras admiraba las gentilezas de esa tensa y generosa piel.

¿no es más simple así? ¿acaso no es tu estado natural? es el estado implícito de todo este jodido instituto, subyugados ante mí. y de ahora en adelante siempre estarás postrado a mi placer Banner-

No sabes con quien te metes desgraciado, suéltame o no respondo-

-jajaja y que harás ¿gritar? solo escucho susurros Banners, vamos intenta algo. grita, quiero oírte gritar.-

-no me cabrees. No te gustaría verme enfadado-

Los ojos del castaño tenían y un verde extraño nuevo y chispeante, loki vio como estos brillaban-

-debes estar realmente desesperado como para creer que te soltare ante esa amenaza-

Y sucedió un cambio, los ojos de Bruce de opacaron y podía creer que estos eran tono Loki, verde Loki…

-debiste escucharme…- el menor en un rápido movimiento volteo la situación, ahora era loki quien estaba expuesto e indefenso ante el menor.

-sé que no has venido hasta aquí a por un susurro. Quiero oírte gritar, Loki-

Loki sintió el enorme miembro de Banner en su retaguardia. Con una fuerza descomunal empezó un vaivén, el roce de pantalones y el no poder tener lo que quería le estaba volviendo demente.

-Bruce por favor, no juegues. Hazlo-

La velocidad y potencia del castaño iba exponencialmente en acenso, dándole al Rey no tregua alguna.

-vaya así que si sabias mi nombre Laufeyson. Llámame Hulk. Y no, lo haremos a mi manera-

La fuerza de las embestidas no permitía que Loki se defendiera o simplemente sacara las manos del mesón que lo sostenía, ya que sus piernas le fallaban. El corazón se le aceleraba a mil mientras que en científico, ahora convertido en una máquina de follar, tiraba de su pelo y cabeza hacia tras para morder, chupar y besar la piel expuesta de su cuello.

Bruce…Hulk por favor- los jadeos y erección de Loki se hacían más evidentes y ¡aun llevaban toda la tropa puesta!, Loki no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, le estaba rogando a este…Hulk y peor aún estaba acabando con su cordura.

-Grita para mi dios insignificante-

Hulk masajeo el miembro del "dios" por encima de la tela haciendo que este jadeara.

La mano en su miembro, las mordidas en su cuello y el roce en su trasero hicieron que Loki gritara y gimiera, estaba a punto de acabar y sonido de su voz junto con las embestidas hacían eco en la soledad les instituto.

Grito el nombre de Banner, estaba tan cerca.

Y como vino, termino. las embestidas se detuvieron en seco y ya no sintió la opresión de un cuerpo caliente y salvaje contra el suyo.

-¿Bruce?-

-lárgate de aquí Laufeyson, no quiero volver a verte por mi laboratorio de nuevo esta claro-

-pero no puedes dejarme así, ¡Banner soy un dios!-

-créame su majestad el poder que tengo dentro no lo puede controlar, ahora largo-

Luego de una ducha muy fría y miles de imágenes recorriendo su mente él rey del instituto solo podía pensar en Bruce Banner.

-Loki- la voz de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos- Bruce me dijo que te avisara que para quedar de nuevo revisaras tu celular.

El azabache rápidamente tomo el aparato y vio un mensaje de un número desconocido, con un corto mensaje.

la palabra clave es "Hulk"-


End file.
